pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
YouTubes: The Lost Village Trailer 1
Trailer/Transcript * (The Following Preview Has Been Approved To Accompany This Feature By The Motion Picture Association of America, Inc. shows up) * (TomandJerryFan360 Entertainment and Matthew Brandon logo shows up) * Narrator: We all know the place, the magic mushroom houses, the tight white pants. * Heimlich: Excuse me. * Narrator: And all the different attitudes, arty farties, frenemies, worry worts... * Jerry Gourd: Sometimes l just feel blue. * Narrator: Cranks, shade throwers, nosy... * Mushu: So what's going on over there? * Narrator: And there's one thing they all have in common. * Scooter Carrot: 100! Hoo! * Narrator: They're all dudes. * Scooter Carrot: Now, for the one finger push up. 1! 2! * Narrator: Except for one. * Otis: lt's Trixie Lulamoon! (laughs) High heels. * Narrator: But what if there were more to the story? * Trixie Lulamoon: Two days ago, l saw someone who looked like us. * Scooter Carrot: That's impossible! * Trixie Lulamoon: And they dropped this map. * Narrator: What if they were never alone? * Trixie Lulamoon: If there really are other YouTubess out there, we need to find them. * Piglet: What if this means the lost village isn't a legend? * Courage: Now you're talking about maps and mystery Toons! * Mushu: What's going on in here? * Both: None of your business Mushu! * Mushu: Well, alright. * (From TomandJerryFan360 Entertainment logo shows up) * Courage: Heimlich! Scooter! Piglet! Oh that's not even convincing! * (From the Creators of The Flintoons and The Angry YouTubes Movie logo shows up) * Piglet: I don't do well in the darkness! I have enough trouble in the daylight! * Scooter Carrot: l didn't think the lost village was going to be this hard to find. * Heimlich: Whatever you do, don't eat all your rations. * Piglet: I just ate all my rations! * Heimlich: Is this safe? We're not in YouTube Village anymore. * Trixie Lulamoon: Wow, wow, wow! Wow. * Heimlich, Scooter Carrot & Piglet: Whoa!! * Scooter Carrot: Whoaaaa! * Heimlich: Ahhh!!! Ahhh!!! Ahhh!!! * (This April logo shows up) * Stan Beals: The lost YouTube village! It's time to take a road trip! I'll be like, RAAHHH! ERRGHH!! AHHH!! REGHHH!!! And they all be like. Oh no! And l'll be like. (make fireworks noise) * Mauro: Meow, meow, meow. * (Enter a Secret World logo shows up) * Piglet: I think my rations are throwing up! * All: Whoa!!! * (laughs) * Heimlich: What's so funny? * Scooter Carrot: That's what l call talking out of your butt! * (And see the YouTubes logo shows up) * Stan Beals: We have to find the lost village before they do! * Piglet: Incoming bird!!!! Whooooooooooooaaa!!!! * All: Oh boy. * (Through new eyes logo shows up) * Piglet: We mean you no harm. We're looking for the lost village. * Both: Ugh!!! * Stan Beals: What the? * Mauro: Meow? * Piglet: l'm really freaking out you guys! * Narrator: YouTubes: The Lost Village. * (Coming Soon to YouTube logo shows up.) Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:TomandJerryFan360's Trailers Category:Transcripts Category:Trailers Category:TomandJerryFan360's Transcripts